


Fritz's escape

by belltrigger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Gilbert loves you Fritz, Historical Figures, Historical Hetalia, M/M, implied previous Prussia/England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belltrigger/pseuds/belltrigger
Summary: “I’ve come seeking refuge for someone very important.”When Gilbert had said that, there was no way Arthur could have expected just who he had meant. He had agreed to help Gilbert then, after a little convincing, but…
Relationships: England & Prussia (Hetalia), Frederick the Great & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fritz's escape

It was hard to describe just how incredibly confused Arthur Kirkland was, when, one night in early February of the year 1730, Gilbert Weillschmidt appeared outside his personal domicile in London. Usually, the embodiment of the country stayed in the King’s palace, but Arthur had long believed that it was only proper to have one’s own home. After all, what if you kept weird hours one night? You didn’t want the guards hassling you if you simply had to have a hot cup of tea as you were reading over a nice book.

But, his need for tea late at night was not the point right now; instead, much more pressing was the fact that there was a Germanic man outside his study’s window, grinning up at him even though it was raining quite heavily. 

“Hey! Think I could come in for a talk?” Gilbert yelled with a smile, completely ignoring the raindrops sliding down his face from his soaked hair. 

Arthur slightly considered saying no. There had been no contact between them for a long time, quite possibly a hundred years or so, and Gilbert didn’t just visit without reason. And usually that reason went along the lines of “Kesese, Arthur, gonna be in another war. Don’t get involved, alright?”

But when he leaned back to shut the window, since the rain was starting to get in, Gilbert sputtered, and reached out, as if willing him to stop. “H-Hey, wait! It’s important!” 

Arthur paused in his movement, pushing the window back open again and leaning out once more, skeptical expression firmly on his face. “If you’ve come to ask me to stay out of another war, I have no interest in warfare at the moment. So just go away.” His tea was getting cold, and he was starting to get damp; he was not looking forward to a cold.

Gilbert smiled up to him in a pleading manner, lifting his arms and putting his hands over his head in a plea. “Please honor me with your valuable time, oh Great Britain.”

Arthur sniffed, but didn’t shut the window as he considered. Gilbert’s plea smacked of insubordination, but… “Fine, I’ll be at the front door in a moment. If you’re not there when I open the door, I’m shutting it immediately and finishing my tea without you.”

“Danke schon!” And he darted out of the light cast by the window, disappearing towards the direction of the front door. Arthur sighed, and shook his head, pulling the window shut and securely locking it. That way, he wouldn’t be tempted to open it again if someone appeared at it.

He moved past the comfortable chair he’d been sitting in, running his hand over the book he’d placed on the side table when he’d gotten up to check on the sound he’d heard at his window. If Gilbert was here, he was not likely to return to his reading, at least for the night. 

Treading down the stairs lightly, footsteps cushioned by the lush runner carpet, Arthur knew he was taking his time answering the door. So, perhaps he was a little sore at his somewhat friend arriving at such a late hour, talking of important manners when he was certainly not in the mood for discussions of any type. But at the same time, it was Gilbert, and it was rather nice to have such a skilled and exuberant ally. 

So when his sopping wet ally smiled his thanks at the door opening, he stepped to the side, allowing Gilbert to enter. Somehow, he’d become soft. What a pain. Of course, becoming soft didn’t stop him from twitching irritably when Gilbert systematically stripped off his coat and vest, dropping the wet garments on the ground in front of the door. Arthur watched as he toed off his boots, but when the Prussian man lifted his hands to start undoing his shirt, Arthur caught his wrist.

“At least do that in a more appropriate location!” That caused Gilbert to rolls his eyes, but he stopped, dropping his hands to his sides.

“I was gonna pick ‘em up, you know…” To show proof of his intent, he crouched down, picking up his clothes in one hand, the boots held in the other. “Want me to scrub these clean before we talk?” 

“You know, I can kick you back out into the rain. I don’t have to talk to you.”

That wiped the teasing smile off of Gilbert’s face right away, and he looked nervous. “N-No, no. I was just teasing. At least listen to what I have to say before you turn me down, okay?” Honestly, Arthur was probably not going to kick him back out, but it was good to lay down the law once in a while.

He silently lead Gilbert to one of his spare rooms, the Prussian not able to investigate anything that appealed to him with his arms full of wet clothes. Arthur idly wondered if Gilbert was carrying his little notebook, but hoped he was smart enough to guard it against the rain.

“So, you better hurry up and make your case. I’m getting a headache just thinking of what you could possibly want.” He was being unnecessarily harsh, he realized, but you could never tell. Things were turbulent as a kingdom and Prussia was no different. But this topic had Gilbert nervous, and easily backing down from his teasing. Normally, even in the most dire situations, Gilbert was all smug smiles and wise-cracks. He laughed even when he had no one else to stand by his side. But at Arthur’s slightest word of withdrawing assistance, he backed down.

“I’ve come seeking refuge for someone very important.”  
\-----

When Gilbert had said that, there was no way Arthur could have expected just who he had meant. He had agreed to help Gilbert then, after a little convincing, but… 

The instructions Gilbert had given were to meet deep within Gilbert’s borders, just south of Berlin, near a dense patch of forest so as to better hide their presence. When Arthur had asked how many people he would need to bring for the escort, Gilbert had looked put out, clearly confused as to why Arthur was being so daft. “Bring your most trusted guard, if you must, but no one else!” Perhaps having the least amount of attention possible was a good thing - after all, this was probably a political prisoner or some sort. Gilbert had never said anything even slightly negative about his king, Frederick William, but the rumors of the king’s behavior had traveled the wind, even reaching his own ears. Surely, this man must have held people quite unfairly if the rumors were to be believed.

But a prince! To think that Gilbert’s refugee was _the_ royal prince Frederick made Arthur’s head throb. He steadied his horse, which seemed to be aware of his increasing confusion, watching as Gilbert spoke quietly and humbly to his seemingly, but politely, disinterested prince. 

After giving one last bow to the young prince, Gilbert left his side in favor of seeking Arthur’s attention. Arthur, for his part, glanced over Gilbert’s shoulder, watching as Frederick spoke with his companions, which included a boy no older than 15, a man into his 20s, and a few assorted, but rather uninteresting, junior officers. A much more pleased look was on the young man’s face as he spoke with the boy and older man. Arthur tucked that information away for later processing and potential use. 

“What’s with that calculating look?” Gilbert’s comment snapped Arthur’s attention back to his side, where the Prussian shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

“Huh? … Oh, nothing. Just wondering” He glanced back at the prince and his entourage. “He doesn’t seem all that fond of you”

Gilbert’s expression sunk, his entire posture slumping. “He used to be. I would bring him books all the time. Not just the texts that his tutors brought, but adventures, and some poetry too! But…”

“Well, no use worrying about it. Once you and I get him safely back to my isle, it won’t be a concern, right?” He turned away to his horse because, if Gilbert looked distraught at the mention of Frederick not being fond of him, how must he have reacted to that statement? It pained Arthur a little bit to imagine, so it was best to not look. 

A hand clapped down onto his shoulder, and he looked over it to see Gilbert’s serious expression. “Not you and I. Just you. And… them” He looks over his shoulder as well at Frederick and the others. “I can’t be away from his majesty’s side for too long without his suspicions being raised, so you’re going to be taking them back without me.”

Arthur’s jaw went slack, and he whirled from his horse, gracing Gilbert with a frontal shot of his appalled expression. “WHAT?” Gilbert hastily hushed him as his outburst caught the attention of their human companions. He lowered his voice, his whisper harsh “ What are you talking about? Have you gone completely daft?” ‘I thought we would be able to travel together,’ was what he wanted to say, but he held back.

“As much as I want to help my prince, there is only so much I can do.” He sighed, concern creeping into his voice. “If I traveled with you… I worry it will all be for nothing.” 

Arthur watched Gilbert for a moment before his eyes traveled over to Frederick, who was drawing nearer.

“Is it not for the best that we move on? The horses are prepared and we have a route charted out.” Hm, it seemed while he and Gilbert were in their own little world, the prince had been preparing for the trip. It impressed Arthur, at least to some extent. There were full grown men in both their kingdoms who weren’t able to prepare so fast.

“Just as England and I were discussing.” Frederick looked troubled at the use of the kingdom name as well as the short answer.

“… Prussia, I do not leave because I hate you. Please understand.” 

Gilbert shut his eyes for the briefest of moments before he nodded, turning towards their horses, who’d been grazing in the grass patch just outside the trees. “Everyone get saddled up; I have to be heading back to Berlin.” That didn’t seem to comfort Frederick any, but he did as told, being assisted onto his horse by the younger boy. He probably didn’t need the help, but it was becoming clearer and clearer that the boy was some sort of aide to either the prince or his father.

“Gilbert, are you sure you don’t want to come?” Arthur climbed upon his own horse, steering it towards Gilbert’s steed as the silver-haired kingdom mounted. “I know you’d have to return anyway, being who we are, but… At least you would be able to see him to his destination.”

Gilbert’s eyes were shadowed, and he shook his head. “Take care of him.” And with that, Gilbert reared his horse back, and took off, already in a gallop.   
\---------

The ride was mostly uneventful into the next day, Arthur leading the group, and Frederick in the middle, surrounded on either side by Peter and Hans; Arthur’d learned their names quick enough merely from having to direct them all properly. It sort of made Arthur curious as to why he’d needed to come at all. They seemed quite able to handle themselves. Once Gilbert had gotten them as far as he had gone, they would have been safe anyway.

They were sitting down at the edge of a river, taking a break for both themselves and the horses. The large town of Mannheim was nearby, but not close enough that passing traffic would catch sight of them. Hans had made a small fire for them to sit around, cooking a small pheasant they’d managed to catch in their ride-weary state. Arthur, had, however, decided to only have tea - humans were more in the need for sustenance than a country, so he wouldn’t take from their bellies.

As the others ate the pheasant, though, Arthur caught Frederick watching him drink his tea. “You can have some if you’d like,” he said after sipping from his own metal cup. He’d much rather have a nice porcelain tea cup, but the metal cup would do in a pinch. He offered the prince a cup, which he took with a small smile. 

… Alright, so this wasn’t so bad. Arthur still wished that Gilbert had come; even though the prince and his entourage hadn’t said much to Gilbert, Arthur felt a little weird trying to communicate with them. Frederick spoke English rather well, though the other two who were always around him tried without much luck. Still. It wasn’t so much the language as the sense of unfamiliarity - both were more accustomed to Gilbert. 

“I tried to get him to come, you know.” It wasn’t necessary to say, but Arthur was feeling a bit strange without some sort of conversation. And saying anything close to ‘he was really sad that you wanted to leave’ would have just planted doubt into the mind of the young prince. Frederick sipped at the tea he had just finished putting together, making a soft sound of enjoyment at the taste. 

“His loyalty is to my father - I know that is not necessarily his choice, but as things stand, it can’t be helped.” Frederick looked down into his tea, silent for a moment. 

“Has anyone seen Robert?” A smaller voice suddenly piped up, drawing the attention of both Arthur and Frederick. The wheels in Arthur’s mind turned as he tried to place who Robert was - one of the horses? One of the junior officers?

“Your brother has gone missing?” Frederick stood, leaving his tea as he turned to Peter, the one who’d spoken. “Was he not with us when we’d settled down to eat?”

“Now that you mention it, he said he was going to look for firewood when we were hunting,” Hans answered for Peter. “Although, that was some time ago, and I find it hard to believe he would be lost in such an uncluttered grouping of trees.” 

Something hit Arthur then, a realization pinching his chest. A turncoat. “We have to leave. Now.” Hans and Peter blinked at Arthur’s barked command, while Frederick seemed to come to the same conclusion as the kingdom. 

“Everyone, quickly!” Frederick’s two companions seemed to jump when the prince issued the follow-up order, Hans clicking his heels together before turning to gather the rest of the group. 

“England…”

“Arthur’s fine, and just get ready.” He watched the horizon, frowning when he was sure he’d spotted a large black eagle soaring over the tree-line.  
\---------------------

“I can’t believe Peter’s brother would betray us,” Hans yelled over the thunder of their horses’ hooves. They’d been urged into a sprint by Arthur, not questioning the tight expression on his face. That eagle. Maybe none of the others realized what it meant, even though it was _the_ symbol of their own kingdom, but it concerned Arthur a great deal.

With the eagle, Prussia was coming. If the eagle was soaring, Prussia was out for blood… or refugees. After all, it was completely out of Gilbert’s character to be so seriously against something, only to do it the day after. 

The cry of the eagle was closer - somehow, Gilbert had managed to catch up to their day’s ride ahead of him. Looking over his shoulder, Arthur could not yet see anyone following them, but he grit his teeth together, and shouted over the noise “Faster! Move faster!”

While the others looked aghast at the order, Frederick clenched his reins and indeed forced his horse to go yet faster. The others had no choice but to follow suit.

_Damn it damn it damn it_ Arthur mentally chanted in his mind. They could only move so fast, that was true, but it felt like it wasn’t enough. 

There was a crash through the trees behind them, and darting his gaze back brought the sight of the very thing he feared. Gilbert had caught up to them. While, normally, he would be thrilled, there was a frightening haze in the red eyes of Prussia. This was no longer Gilbert Weillschmidt - this was Prussia, the warrior, the bloody, the soldier. 

“Keep going! Don’t stop until you’re forced to by strain!” Opposite of his words, Arthur slowed his horse down, cursing mentally when Frederick hesitated to rush his horse past. Now was not the time to fight, little prince! You have not seen the true terror of facing an embodied kingdom. 

But he was able to release the breath he was holding when Frederick did not stop, and continued on with his companions. However, his lowered speed brought him neck to neck with the relentless Prussia. Glancing over at his seemingly possessed friend, he was a bit shocked to see the red eyes leveled on him, a smirk on the man’s face.

And then, out of the blue, Gilbert collided into him, knocking him and his horse over with the momentum. He skidded his own horse to a halt, hopping off, and rounding on Arthur. “I’ll rid us of this annoying interloper first, before continuing our pursuit!”

“You were the one that called me!” Arthur had seen this kind of thing before, most especially with his elder brothers. When a kingdom was possessed by their leader, they were lost to any kind of logic that was not possessed by that human. 

“Silence! We will not have anyone question us!” The accusation was leveled with a kick to the side of Arthur’s head, causing his ears to ring. Worse than the ringing is the unfamiliar way Gilbert’s speaking, somehow cutting through his impaired sound. 

England, however, never went down without a fight and so he grabs Prussia’s leg in an attempt to unbalance him. The quick movement manages to catch Prussia by surprise, and he topples with an angry yell. But, he’s quick to regain his stance, gritting his teeth. “Stay yourself unless you wish for war!”

Arthur halts in his movement, immediately stilled by the other kingdom’s words. To start war with Prussia by following through on his promise to Gilbert… It was a gamble he couldn’t make, for the safety of his kingdom. Gilbert might hate him, but it was better than war.

A huffed out laugh brings Arthur’s attention back up to Prussia, who whirls on his heel to retrieve his horse. Arthur glares at the blue coated back, not wanting it to end this way! 

But in the end, he hangs his head, whispering the only thing he could say, “I’m sorry, Gilbert. I couldn’t take care of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from back in 2009, but I reread it and really liked it. I thought it might be nice to post it somewhere!
> 
> I wrote this for my dear friend, who quite loved APH England and Prussia dealing with each other, since the countries' histories mingled here and there. Although we shipped them pretty hard back then, this fic only sort of implies a relationship between the two. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments always welcome!


End file.
